


I'm Not Mythical, You're Mythical

by NotVerified



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood, Fairy Gavin, Gore, Incubus Ryan, Killing, Multi, Spooky AU, Vampire Geoff, Vampire Michael, Violence, Vomit, Were-Lion Jack, Werewolf Ray, and a lot of blood drinking, mythical AU, there's a lot of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:35:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2522606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotVerified/pseuds/NotVerified
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael can't always control his vampire urges, Geoff's just trying to help him, Ray's a general badass, and Ryan's family sucks; the stress of the week is too much to bare and their relationship is on edge. After all, can all of these creatures really truly get along?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Mythical, You're Mythical

**Author's Note:**

> There is a lot of stuff I cringed while writing in this story, please take caution.

“Oh, fuck… Michael, what did you do?” Geoff openly gaped, eyes scanning across the limp body in the younger man’s arms, the poor man’s face was drained of blood and lacking the bright glow of life human’s possessed. He was practically cradled, Michael’s arms wrapped so tightly around him Geoff was positive he’d crushed his ribs. His hands were locked just around his midsection, the indentions visible and the sight alone made Geoff cringe. He heard the sickening sound of Michael’s teeth being extracted from where they were buried in the man’s neck, crimson blood dripping from Michael’s mouth as his tongue darted out to lick up the remaining drops and his deep red eyes met Geoff’s icy blue ones. Geoff sighed when he noticed the tears. 

“He’s not dead! He’s fine, Geoff…” Michael tried, cradling the body closer to him and breathing in the scent of the blood, relishing in the feed. The dead man’s eyes were open and as lifeless as the rest of his body. “He’s fine. He’s fine.”

“Michael…” Geoff spoke softly, though his eyes were darkening at the smell of the blood, or what was left of it rather, the fledgeling had drunk him dry. Part of him wanted to tell Michael he was right, that it was all okay, that he hadn’t killed him, hide him away from the part of himself that was all predator. He could drag Michael off to the car and make him wait while he disposed of the body. “Come on, let me see him.”

“No!” The vampire bared his fangs, a hiss leaving his throat as he cuddled the body even closer, the sickening crunch of the man’s bones were just as loud as Michael’s shout. “He’s fucking fine!”

“Give me the body, Michael. He’s gone, you’ve killed him.” Geoff announced, voice breaking only slightly as he looked at Michael’s eyes. “You fed too much, I told you, you have to be careful.”

“No, no.. no.” Michael’s face was wet with tears, shaking his head frantically as he held unto the body like his life depended on it. “I- He’s okay, he’ll be okay.” 

Geoff watched with a saddened look as Michael grabbed the man’s forearms and stood up, trying desperately to move him into a standing position. He laid the man’s body against the wall, watching it slump over a bit before he grabbed it again, slamming it against the wall harshly. Geoff heard the audible snap of bones shattering against the brick wall, now splattered with crimson. Michael did it a few more times, letting out a frustrated grunt everytime the body slumped; eventually he watched the vampire’s anger build up as he practically threw the man’s body against the wall. Another sickening sound of bones shattering echoed in the dark alleyway, and soon a very distraught Michael collapse unto the ground, sobs surrounding his eardrums. Michael slammed his hands over his head, over his ears and rocked his body as he curled in on himself, trying to quiet his hysterical sobs. 

Geoff took a breath, closing his eyes and shaking his body out a bit before bending to pick up the limp body of the homeless man. Hopefully the man wouldn’t be missed, at least, he’d keep the News turned off so Michael wouldn’t hear about the body they found in the dumpster. He heaved the body up over his shoulder with ease, holding unto a foot as he opened the trash bin and tossed him in, making quick work of it. He shut the bin and made his way over to the huddled mess that was the undead monster before him. This was why they stuck to blood bags, and fed in pairs if the need for the fresh stuff was that bad. 

Vampires weren’t always as heartless as they were termed, while technically dead, they did have feelings; or well, sort of. They fed off of others emotions, their fears, their life, their blood; it’s what kept them alive and almost human. Michael felt remorse, he felt bad for taking someone’s life, for drinking them dry, but only because the man had felt bad while Michael was doing it; otherwise the monster in him would’ve been just fine brutally killing someone.

“I didn’t mean to.” Michael mumbled when Geoff’s hands grabbed him under the arms and yanked him to his feet. He felt drunk off the recent feed and he stumbled a bit from the sheer force that was the older Vampire.

“I know.” Geoff nodded, using the bottom of his shirt to wipe the blood off of Michael’s chin, licking his thumb to scrub at the stubborn stain. Once he was sure the man looked presentable he grabbed his hand and tugged him from the alleyway. 

“He tasted so good, and I-... I couldn’t stop.” Michael wiped at his eyes, scrubbing his fist across his cheeks and taking a shaky breath once the feelings of remorse had passed. “I want /more/.”

“No. You’ll make yourself sick.” Geoff shook his head, gripping the man’s hand tighter as if to prove his point. That’s what had started this thing in the first place, Geoff hadn’t felt like going out to feed and Michael had, therefore he’d gone off on his own. Unfortunately, the thirst for blood never truly died down, you were always craving and Michael hadn’t gotten used to it yet. His stomach was already swollen and Geoff didn’t need a overfed vampire on his hands, that’s how so many young ones had died. 

“Just a bag when we get home?” Michael pleaded, batting his eyes up at the man and grinning with those lovely fangs of his. His eyes were almost his original color now, leading Geoff to believe that he wasn’t that hungry at all.

“No, you’ll go this entire week without so much as a drop.” Geoff announced, sending him a look. He needed some sort of punishment for killing that man, after all, Geoff had taught him better than that. He was a recent vampire, still young, only a few years turned. He wasn’t originally Geoff’s, Geoff didn’t believe in turning humans, he’d rather kill them than curse them to the life of immortality. The older vampire had found him on a street corner, neck wound less of a bite and more of a gash that led him to believe it was of violent nature; his mouth was full of blood and that’s when Geoff had realized he’d fed off of a Vampire’s blood as well. 

“Geoff!” Michael whined, crossing his arms over his chest as he moved to sit in the man’s car. 

“No.” Geoff’s response was short, cold, and Michael didn’t dare retaliate.

 

______

Gavin held his hands up in defense from the man bounding over the kitchen counters at him, shrills and squeaks leaving his throat as he looked for a way out of the attack. It was all playful, of course, Ryan’s eyes were still blue and he was smiling predatorily at the younger brit. The Incubus got a little rowdy sometimes, and as a Faerie it was in Gavin’s nature to tease and prompt the man back. 

“No, Ryan, don’t!” Gavin cooed, fluttering his almost-transparent, glittering red and gold wings. They were a little on the small size, and most of the time they were a pain; but he liked them. And so did his boyfriends, often proving the fact by stroking the oddly textured wings. 

“C’mere my little Fairy.” Ryan called softly, tilting his head and smirking as he advanced, strides powerful and confidant. He dragged his claws across the counter, tongue darting out to lick his lips. He was a visually terrifying one, and if Gavin was not sure of the love they shared he would’ve been frightened that the Incubus would have actually eaten him. Once he finally arrived at the winged man he smiled in victory and leant down to run his tongue across Gavin’s cheek.

“Oh gross! That’s bloody disgusting.” Gavin whined, bringing a hand up to wipe at the wet smear mark on his cheek. Ryan’s laughter echoed loudly and he brought his fingers forward to pinch the top of Gavin’s pointed ears as he tugged him in for a kiss.

Gavin kissed back with vigor, hands tangling in the demon’s hair and tugging the thick strands. They were the wildcards of the relationship, surrounded by two Were’s, Ray a wolf, and Jack a lion, and two Vampires. It was difficult, of course, any group of such different species were sure to grow irritated and at times pairing up was the only way to deal with a problem. They were all so different at times, considering the relationship in different ways. To Ray, they were a pack, to Jack, a pride. Ryan thought of them more as tools, no matter how much he adored them, they were for pleasure. To Geoff, they were intimate companions, though probably only for a short time; or what was short to a Vampire, to the rest them it was their lifetime. Michael, while similar to Geoff, was younger and simply considered them boyfriends. And Gavin, well… he didn’t quite know what they were to him. 

“Are Geoff and Michael back yet?” Ray asked curiously, leaning against the door frame as he peered over at the creatures in front of him. Gavin jerked his head up, grinning over at Ray while Ryan simply moved to suck at his neck, barely giving the werewolf the time of day.

“Nope.” Gavin murmured, whining out when Ryan’s hands moved to his waist and tightened on his hips. Michael had stormed out a while ago, and after only thirty minutes Geoff was up and after his fledgeling.

“I’m worried.” Ray continued, obviously annoyed at their lack of compassion. Who knew what could’ve happened to them, yeah so they lived forever but that didn’t save them from decapitation. 

“What, you think they got staked, or something?” Ryan laughed, sending him a look and a roll of his eyes, the Were’s always worried about such /trivial/ things. 

“Well, no- not really… but.” Ray sighed, shaking his head briefly. He just wanted his pack together and with him, not off doing whatever the Vampire’s were. His species were peaceful, for the most part, unless angered or on the full moon, he’d never harmed a soul. Not like the Incubus and the Vamps who were less likely to give a shit about anyone other than themselves. 

He didn’t have to wait long because after just a few seconds of silence, the sound of a door opening surrounded the house and the clear smell of blood entered Ryan’s nose. It wasn’t uncommon; there were blood bars where the willing humans would run off too, excited just for the possibility of someone taking a drink from them. The feeling of teetering just on the cusp of death, a strange form of suicide really. 

The only thing that keyed them into more than a regular feed was when they meandered into the living room and saw Michael’s well fed stomach along with his almost flushed tone, uncommon towards his regular paleness and smooth skin. Their reactions were varied as they all put the pieces together, Michael’s stained clothes, Geoff’s grimace and disapproving eyes. The fledgeling grinned and flopped down on the couch next to Jack, who was sporting a look of shock as his gaze settled on Geoff. 

“Hey boi.” Gavin greeted first, walking over to lean on the back of the couch and run his hands through the man’s perfect curls. Gavin didn’t always understand the loss of control, or the need to feed, but human’s were… well they were just humans. Fragile and boring. 

“You didn’t…” Jack groaned, shaking his head. “You killed someone?”

“Broke every fucking bone in the poor fuck’s body.” Geoff sighed, locking the door and running a hand across his forehead. “Not that he could feel it, of course, he was practically rotting by the time I got there.”

Ray looked like he wanted to be sick, and Jack wasn’t far off either. Ryan looked bored in comparison to the rest, the Vampires had to eat, they couldn’t help that. As long as he hadn’t killed someone of importance, it hardly mattered. Or that was how the Incubus felt, anyway.

“It was just some homeless guy.” Michael defended, frowning a bit at the Were’s. “I couldn’t help it.”

“You’re not a newborn anymore, Michael… you need to learn to control it.” Jack murmured out, running a hand through his mane and flashing his fangs in annoyance. They’d been through this so many times already, just two months ago Michael had nearly killed someone in the middle of a blood bar, if Geoff hadn’t been there, he would have. And weeks before that, Michael had killed someone, he’d stormed out and Geoff hadn’t bothered to go after him. He stumbled home a day later in stained clothes and a full stomach.

“He’s trying.” Geoff offered immediately, already moving towards the Vampire to tug off his shirt so he wouldn’t get blood all over the couch. He tried not to notice Jack’s eye roll. So he was a little overprotective of the fledgling, /they/ hadn’t been the ones that had seen him chewed up and fragile the first night. Hell, they didn’t see him sobbing and trying to fix the man he’d just killed. 

“You can’t keep babying him, Geoff…” Jack continued. Geoff was always the first to defend the vampire, practically holding his hand every moment of every day. “He killed someone, he murdered them because of his blood lust, and he’ll do it again and be just as uncaring as this time.” 

“So? He needs to eat. Plenty of their kind feed off humans with no remorse.” Ryan supplied, voice calm and collected as he addressed the werelion.

“Right, so next time it’s a full moon when I rip out Gavin’s arms and tear his heart out. It’s okay, because 1. I can’t control myself, and 2. others do it.” Ray growled out, ears laying flat on his head as he glared at the group. The words settled in as they remained silent for a few seconds, Gavin’s slight squeak the only sound for minutes. 

They all knew Ray was dangerous on full moons, brutal, cruel, and angry, despite being chained up way out in the forest with only Jack around. Ray had control, he did, he’d gotten to the point of holding off his full change until three in the morning. Jack was lucky, he’d never even seen his full-lion, and he didn’t have specific changes. In fact the only thing that ever happened was that his claws would come out and his fangs would grow.

“I’ve already banned him from eating this entire week… Hopefully that’ll work on his ability to keep control.” Geoff sighed, tossing Michael’s shirt over in the corner and rubbing a hand over the man’s lukewarm skin. He knew that was another reason Michael enjoyed feeding, when you drank enough, you got warm all over and he was sure Michael missed that. 

“So he’s on house arrest?” Gavin questioned with a tilt of his head, he knew Michael wouldn’t be able to be out in public after only a few days of not eating. Otherwise there’d be dead bodies all over the street.

“Mhm.” Geoff murmured, rubbing his hand across the man’s stomach and watching Michael’s eyes starting to close. 

“Uh-...Might be good to mention this now then..” Ryan mumbled from the other side of the room. “My parents are making a visit…”

“Great.” Geoff muttered dryly.

_____________

Ryan’s parents were demons as well, an Incubus and Succubus who had only gotten together to birth more demon offspring. Their relationship was entirely open, and they simply remained good friends and casual partners, mostly going on trips together to see their children and teach them how to be what they were. They certainly didn’t believe in long-lasting relationships with things that weren’t of their nature.

Occasionally, they’d make a visit to try to encourage Ryan to leave them or to get them to leave Ryan. While, Ryan supposed he could’ve just cut off communications, his father worked in a lot of weird places that he’d never wanted to know about and Ryan was pretty sure he’d do something drastic like kill off Ryan’s partners. As it was, it was easier to just deal with them.

“Ma…” Ryan mumbled, rubbing at his brow and sighing; trying to interrupt the woman once more.

“Don’t interrupt me- As I was saying, you need to explore… get with some woman, some men, some of everything. Use them, sweetheart. That’s your nature.” She chimed, voice laced with charisma and beauty. She was stunning, warm blue eyes and a sweet smile, no matter how cruel her words were you would think she was talking about puppies and kittens. “This was fun and interesting, but you need to move on- You need to reproduce, I met a sweet little Succubus yesterday, do you want her number?”

“No, mom.. I don’t.” Ryan sighed, this had been going on for four hours. Four fucking hours. They were only talking in circles, and it was driving him crazy.

“There are Internet Sites for it and everything, Ryan. Baby, you need to move on.” 

“I don’t-”

“You do. We’re not meant for this, Ryan. It isn’t natural.”

“Times are different, ma… I know alot of Succubus’-”

“So get with one of them...I want a grandchild. Your brother’s got four, four! Can you believe that? He’s only two years older than you.” 

“I don’t even like women that much, mom..”

Her laugh echoed through his ears and made him cringe. “You don’t have to like them, James, you just have to have a child with them. You can fuck others.”

“Why don’t you like them?” Ryan sighed, shaking his head and crossing an ankle over his knee. They were still on the couch, and Ryan’s father had already taken Geoff out for drinks. More like a warning, not that Geoff was scared… but /still/.

“The vampires are one thing, Ryan… but a fairy? Come on…Were-creatures? Really? They’re practically humans.”

Ryan was about to respond when suddenly he had a lap full of Michael, grunting at the sudden weight as the younger man wrapped his arms around Ryan’s neck. He’d now gone nearly an entire day without blood and where as it wasn’t nearly evident, Ryan could tell he was hungry. The ‘tsk’ from his mother was audible, but they ignored it in favor of cuddling. He wound his arms around Michael’s waist and rested his chin on the man’s head, he honestly wasn’t usually so snuggly, but he wanted to prove to his mother that he used them for more than just sexual objects.

“Jack, Ray, and Gavin took off to go find something to eat.” Michael sighed, an obvious whine to his voice; he hated being on house arrest almost as much as he hated being hungry.

“Yeah well, don’t gorge yourself next time and you might get to go.” Ryan murmured back, pressing a light kiss to his temple, smirking when his mother huffed and excused herself to the bathroom. 

 

________

 

Geoff and Ryan’s father didn’t make it back till eight that night, Ryan’s mother had already gone to bed and the boyfriends were gathered around watching Ray finish squeaking out a few achievements in Shadow of Mordor. Gavin was laying on his stomach across Ryan and Jack’s lap, his wings fluttering occasionally in his sleep as the light snores greeted Ryan’s thigh. Jack had his hands on the back of the Fairy’s legs, rubbing his calves absentmindedly, while Ryan’s hand stroked his lower back. Ray was curled into Michael’s side, fingers tapping frantically at the controller as they gazed at the TV with a bored sort of expression. 

Ryan was agitated, beyond agitated, he was full on livid and though his boys were calming; it didn’t make him any less angry. Not only had his mother talked to him the entire day about why the guys weren’t right from him, she’d invited herself to stay underneath his roof in the guest room and despite him telling her he’d really rather she not, she still shrugged her shoulders and said it was fine… which is why when he saw his father and Geoff walk in and noticed the expression on Geoff’s face. Well, it wasn’t pretty.

His eyes were full black in mere seconds, taking up the iris’s as well as the whites and glazing over as he slipped out from under Gavin and jolted the fairy awake. It wasn’t as if Geoff had looked like he was crying, or visibly upset at all, but he looked tired and overwhelmed and he avoided their eyes like they were burning him. The silence was tense and his father’s eyes had met Ryan’s and clouded over similarly, though they were grey from age.

“What did you do?” Ryan demanded, voice more of a growl than anything. He bared his teeth violently. “What did you say to him?”

“I said nothing he didn’t know.” The man growled back, tensing his shoulders and steadying himself.

“What did you do?” Ryan asked again, fear spiking up in his heart as his mind swam over the possibilities. He took his father’s silence for an answer and growled, slamming a forearm across his father’s neck and pressing him back against the door. He was immediately met with a fight, even though his father was aged, he was still rather strong and Ryan struggled to keep him still. “I want you and Ma gone by the time we wake up.”

When Ryan turned around, his boys were already upstairs, Jack having herded them into bed and he practically jogged up the stairs to be with them, leaving his father huffing for breath behind him. He opened the door and gazed at the others, most of them were cuddled around the bed but their eyes were clearly trained on Geoff’s, though a few of them flickered their eyes to him when he walked in. He slammed the door shut behind him, and took a breath before closing the distance between him and Geoff, who was sat on just the edge, resting his elbows on his knees. He, once again, didn’t look too upset… but tired and exhausted and tense. 

It was a long few minutes of silence.

“You don’t think of us as… lovers?” Geoff murmured quietly, eyes gazing into Ryan’s as he frowned up at him. Ryan’s eyes were quickly deteriorating to their normal blue, much like lenses would on a camera.

“Not… not necessarily.” Ryan nodded truthfully, sighing and closing his eyes before blinking them open and at Geoff. He winced at the simultaneous look of hurt on their faces. “I- It’s…”

“Your nature.” Geoff finished with a grimace, rubbing his forefinger and thumb across his eyes.

“Geoff, he’s just trying to get us to split up. They don’t think… this relationship is good for me.” Ryan murmured, moving to sit on his knees in front of the older man and rub his hands across his knees sweetly. “Incubus’ aren’t supposed to stay for long, we’re supposed to fuck and leave. One Night Stand Demons in our entirety, but… that’s not what this is. That’s not what you are to me.”

“Objects though.” Geoff shook his head, letting out a sigh. “I don’t want to be an object Ryan, he showed me how you- how you can cause people to be in pleasure when their isn’t any attraction.” 

Ryan gaped, shaking his head frantically. “I wouldn’t- I’ve never done that to any of you…”

“He said- he said it wasn’t always a choice. Ryan, you know this means that maybe we don’t all have feelings for you…” Geoff groaned and let his body flop back on the bed, shoving Ryan’s hands away and rubbing his hands across his face.

“I can create pleasure, that’s it… I can’t create love, or adoration, or any other feelings..” Ryan tried to explain, moving to stand up and scratch at the back of his neck. Geoff knew all of these things already, but maybe he’d never put it into perspective… “Please don’t let their bullshit phase you, Geoff..”

“I’m not. I just- I guess I never really thought about the fact that you could be persuading us.” Geoff sighed, Ryan had always been so… charismatic when they met, so sweet and gentlemanly. He didn’t like the fact that it was probably just an act.

“Well, persuading us or not, he’s still here with us and I’m pretty sure it’s been more than a night.” Michael mused, letting out a slight chuckle and curling himself around Ray on the bed. They could tell he was already feeling hungry by the way his teeth would periodically grow, but so far he’d done a pretty good job at resisting.

“If I find out you’ve been forcing me to have sex with you, I’m gonna be so pissed.” Geoff snarked, pointing a finger at Ryan who sighed under the joking comment. He practically collapsed on top of the vampire, pressing a sweet kiss to his neck. 

After a few moments of aimless kissing Ryan was greeted with a back rub from Jack, which he gladly rolled off Geoff to receive more of. He could feel the man’s hands digging into his shoulder blades and he relished in the stress relief, gritting his teeth and letting his eyes glaze over. 

“Fuck- Right there.”

_____________

Michael rarely dreamed, his body long since giving away to such a humanoid characteristic. While he did still sleep, it became less of a need and more of a habitual rest, a quiet moment for his brain mostly; Geoff explained it was because he was still so young, which made sense considering Geoff rarely ever even slept nowadays. He still spent the night with them, of course, curled around his boys, but his hands never stopped moving across their skin and his eyes never quit dancing behind his closed eyelids. 

Today was an unusual day for Michael, he dreamt of nothing but blood, brutal images of sinking his teeth into dancing women. Arms wrapped around them while he fed, swallowing down the warmth and relishing in their whines and screams. He dreamt of dinner dates with men, leading them behind an alley and consuming them from more… intimate places, thighs and hipbones were a favorite. He felt warm and heated in his dreams, happy and content and almost human.

He woke up with his teeth attached to his pillow and a snickering Gavin as he finally stopped the sucking motion. He could hear the sounds of yelling from downstairs and with a grimace he realized it was Ryan and his parents. 

“Trying to eat the pillow there, Michael?” Ray chuckled, body outstretched along the foot of the bed, shirtless and relaxed. He let out a yawn and rolled his neck to get out all the kinks.

Michael tried to tug the pillow from his mouth, hands gripping at the fluff as he tried to pull back away from the object. He was well aware of the pain in his stomach, tortuous and annoying as it tinged him to try to convince him he needed a feeding. He eventually tore the pillow off, grunting at the rip, it was only a slight tear really, but he was annoyed. He rolled back over onto his back and whined, holding a hand across his stomach.

“You’ve got five more day’s buddy, can’t be hurting already.” Geoff murmured from the door, he was leaning against the frame; a wine glass of crimson red in his hand. It was obvious he was peering down the stairs at where Ryan was arguing with his parents. 

“Yeah, and drinking in front of me is totally gonna help.” Michael grumbled sarcastically, rubbing his hands across his face and huffing. His sharpened fangs were still out and visible just down the sides of his lips. He just wanted to feed, to pierce skin, to swallow down the thick copper taste, to stop being so hungry; so cold, so fucking dead.

“I’ve gone an entire month, this is nothing.” Geoff offered cruelly, letting Michael know just how possible it was. You’d think in the war he’d definitely have been able to find someone to feed off of, but no such luck, it’d been fucking barren as shit out there and feeding off of your own army was probably looked down upon.

“You’re nothing.” Michael muttered back, watching Ray’s ears twitch at the sound of a door shutting and an echoed frustrated yell from the Incubus below. 

Geoff peeked downstairs curiously at the demon below, dodging just out of his way as the man practically bounded upstairs, eyes glazed over with black and tongue flicking out in a way that made shivers run across Geoff’s skin. Ryan didn’t usually get like this, he was a rather calm demon, always simply taking a different approach. He was a sweet lover as well, slow and passionate and careful, but they could all tell today he wouldn’t be that way. 

Ray scampered off the bed quickly, seeing Ryan’s eyes trained on Michael’s and knowing well enough to get the fuck out of his way. He’d never been on the receiving end of this Ryan, unlike Gavin and Michael who once scampered off to a club and flirted with other Incubus’s. Ray would really like to keep it that way. 

Michael smirked at the man, though he was a bit frightened by the sure power radiating off of the demon, he trusted him. Plus, he needed a distraction and Ryan would give him one. Ryan was on the bed in seconds, hands grabbing Michael’s wrists and pinning them above his head while he positioned his knees on either side of the younger one’s. Ryan clashed their mouths together suddenly, instantly darting his tongue across Michael’s fangs, over the roof of his mouth, against Michael’s own tongue. 

It didn’t take long for Michael to grow even more impatient, rolling his hips up to meet Ryan’s own and struggling against the man’s hands on his wrists. He could feel the demon’s claws piercing slightly, black nails and tips reddened by the passion surrounding him. Michael felt almost nothing but red hot pleasure, head craning back as Ryan released his mouth. Ryan’s hips rocked against his own and Michael whined out, his eyes growing red as the man continued. 

Ryan’s head dipped back down to lick at Michael’s neck, occasionally sucking the skin and listening to the younger man’s moans. He nosed his face up against the curls, feeling Michael’s mouth move to his own neck and he relished in the feeling of lips pressing softly. 

Michael couldn’t resist, his instincts were telling him to bite and feed and well, Ryan was right there… so he did, opening his mouth and sinking his teeth into the skin; already consuming the black blood from Ryan’s body. Geoff was the first one over as Ryan growled, trying to pull back despite the fact that Michael’s teeth were like a vice. 

“Michael release. Michael!” Geoff grunted, grabbing at the man’s hair and trying to tug him off. He could clearly see the man swallowing it down and cringed, this couldn’t be good for him. Once that didn’t work Geoff reached forward and pried his fingers in between the man’s lips, unlocking his jaw and pulling him back by the sides of his mouth. “Spit it out, it’s toxic.” He demanded, grabbing Michael up by the arm and practically tossing him into the bathroom. Michael was furiously fighting the hold, body twisting around in Geoff’s grasp as he tried to get more of the blood that was taken away from him. They clunked shoulders against the door frame of the bathroom, Geoff struggling to keep him in his hold. 

Geoff moved him over to the toilet and kicked out his knees, standing behind the fledgling when he fell in front of the toilet. He gripped his hair to keep him from shaking around too much and pried open his jaw with one hand, shoving his finger down Michael’s throat and pulling it back so that he could expel the blackness into the toilet. Michael heaved into the porcelain, creating quite the gruesome scene and Geoff could hear Gavin’s gagging from outside of the room. Once he was done, Geoff grabbed Michael’s hair again and repeated the motion, forcing Michael to expel the rest of it from his stomach. 

Geoff let Michael collapse back against his legs, reaching forward to flush the toilet and grimacing at the black residue. Well, that wasn’t coming out for weeks. He glanced down at Michael’s face, Ryan’s blood was coating his lips and chin, there were even splatters across his cheeks.

“Grab me a washcloth, Ray?” Geoff asked the werewolf, whose ears were flat as he stared at them expectantly. He glanced back behind the werewolf where Jack and Gavin were aiding Ryan in fixing and bandaging the wound. Ray nodded and moved to wet a washcloth that was resting on the sink before handing it over to the older vampire. 

Geoff nodded his thanks and wiped the wet cloth against Michael’s mouth and chin, scrubbing the dark blood from his face. He moved it across his cheeks, pressing a hand lightly against Michael’s throat as he did, sighing softly at man. He was at a loss, Michael was practically obsessed with feeding, and it was difficult to curb the addiction; he was starting to run out of ideas. 

“My teeth itch.” Michael whined, letting his head roll back against Geoff’s knees. He hadn’t meant to bite Ryan just like he hadn’t meant to start drinking, but he was so needy for it… He just wanted to be warm and not hungry. Geoff tossed the bloodied, stained rag in the sink. 

Geoff shushed him quietly, prodding his mouth open and rubbing the pads of his thumbs across the front of the fangs, trying to dull down the soreness. He was considering letting the man drink something, but this had only been a minor fluke really. Ryan wasn’t even really in danger. If he gave in, how would Michael learn self control? 

“Do you want me to get a blood bag?” Ray asked softly, looking at the two with furrowed eyebrows and a frown on his face.

“Yes-” Michael started, nodding his head frantically.

“No.” Geoff interrupted, and by the look on his face Ray was almost sure it hurt him more than it hurt Michael. 

“You’re serious? But- but I bit Ryan, Geoff… I need it, I can’t- I’m not you!” Michael practically cried out, pulling away and shaking his head frantically. “Please, I don’t want to hurt anyone, Geoff… I’m not as strong as you. /I/ can’t do this.”

“You’ll learn. This’ll teach you Michael.” Geoff sighed, not even entirely sure he himself believed it. Geoff hadn’t ever had anyone to teach him control, in fact, the first few people he considered friends and family- well, they were killed in cold blood and Geoff had been hysterical at the fact that he didn’t even feel anything. He’d over eaten that night, having drunk his entire family dry in mere minutes. He wouldn’t let that happen to Michael, of course.

Michael slumped over, body trembling instantly as he cried out harshly. “I don’t want to be this, Geoff- I don’t! I don’t want to be a monster.” His fingers were digging unto the bathmat and making Ray cringe at the pain in his voice, the rough sobs escaping his lungs and he bit his lip at Geoff; concern radiating through his eyes. He’d never seen this bit of Michael, choosing to be far away when the man fed; but it didn’t seem uncommon by the way Geoff sighed and bent down to pick up the younger vampire.

“You can do this.” Geoff hushed, pressing a soft kiss to the man’s temple and carrying him from the bathroom. Ray followed suit, eyes resting on Geoff’s back as Michael slumped into the man’s grasp. How was he even ever going to make it through this week? 

Ryan was sitting in between Jack and Gavin, Jack positioning a bandage straight on the bite wound while Gavin let himself drag a hand across Ryan’s thigh aimlessly, talking quietly in his ear. Ryan wasn’t even actually feeling bad, a little on the lightheaded side and his neck hurt, but he wasn’t angry and when he saw the figure in Geoff’s arms, he reached his arms out. Geoff obliged sitting the fledgling in his lap and letting Michael whimper against the demon’s chest, it was odd, seeing such a powerful creature look so… /pitiful./ 

“I’m sorry.” Michael mumbled out, shaking his head in annoyance at himself, how could he hurt Ryan like that? He adored Ryan…

“Shush, it’s not your fault. I shouldn’t have riled you up when you were hungry, it was my mistake.” Ryan admitted softly, running a hand through Michael’s curls. “I’m sorry my blood tried to poison you.”

Michael let out a soft laugh at that, before sighing and running a hand along his face. This was going to be a long week.

The rest of the day Michael didn’t have as much of an issue, they mainly tried to keep him distracted, playing video games and vegging out until it got dark. He resisted because he didn’t want to hurt any of them, but he was fucking /hungry./ 

The next day was worse, Michael woke up similarly as he had the day before, teeth locked on a pillow and body quivering with the need to feed. He tugged the material off of his fangs and fell off the bed, groaning at the sharp pain to the back of his head when he slammed it against the windowsill. 

He sighed and made his way down for breakfast, leaving the sleeping Were’s to themselves. He grimaced at the wineglass Geoff was holding, the smell of blood wafting into his nose and making his body twitch in anticipation. Geoff took pity on him and poured the blood down the sink, but somehow that hadn’t made Michael feel any better. 

He was tired too, body fatigued and wanting and he swore none of his boyfriends had ever smelled so good, or seemed to taste so delicious. Maybe not Ryan though, he didn’t want to throw up again. 

By the end of the day he’d almost bitten Ray, they’d been kissing when the man had managed to slice his mouth on Michael’s now permanent elongated fangs, and the blood forming in Michael’s mouth was enough to make him pull back and try to sink his teeth into the Werewolf’s neck, who just so happened to be faster than Michael and wasted no time in baring his teeth and backing up.

Michael didn’t kiss any of them after that.

By the fifth day Michael was a mess, banned to the couch at 4 A.M. after he woke up with his teeth too close to Geoff’s neck. He woke up with trembles across his body and feeling all too cold, he whimpered audibly and tried to bury himself further in the couch. He hated everything he was, every bit of him that wanted to not only feed, but kill. To relish in their emotions and take their fuel, to take every bit of them that was keeping them alive. When Geoff woke up and ran his hands across Michael’s hair, he could only murmur the word “Please.” To which Geoff sighed, and shook his head.

“Not yet, buddy… almost.” 

Michael had never kicked the vampire so hard, and the audible snap of Geoff’s wrist echoed through the room. The older vampire sighed and snapped it back in place, standing up and brushing off his shirt before wandering away. The others steered clear, though Ryan did come down to wash his face and put a blanket over him. 

The sixth day was similar, mostly he spent the day in pain, stomach hollow and empty and he swore he was eating himself away. The TV flickered aimlessly, but Michael could only focus on how sick he felt, how trembly his hands were and how cold his tears were. Geoff could only bear to spend an hour with him, body wrapped around the pained fledgling, who offered no words despite Geoff’s only murmurs of comfort. Of encouragement. “You can have something first thing tomorrow morning.” He whispered quietly, pressing a kiss to his temple before stalking off up the stairs.

Michael didn’t make it that long, they’d all gone to bed at one and that was when Michael stumbled up from the couch. He tripped almost immediately, breathing ragged as he crawled across the room and down the basement stairs where they kept the freezer full of blood bags. He clutched at his stomach and practically tumbled down the wood planks, termed loosely as stairs. He barely managed to unlock the latch on the freezer and grab one out of the fridge.

He didn’t bother opening it, instead holding it up to his mouth and letting his fangs pierce through the plastic. He let the rush of cold copper flood his mouth, and it was easily the best thing he’d ever tasted. He sucked it down greedily, not even bothering to be phased with the way some was falling out of the corners of his mouth and coated his chin and hands. 

Once he’d finished it, he’d tossed the bag to his left and breathed in, finally able to feel something other than pain, other than hunger. However, it didn’t stop him from grabbing another bag and draining that one dry as well. Delicious.

Geoff had gone downstairs at around five, unable to resist feeding the younger man as soon as possible. He deserved it, he really did. He jogged down the basement stairs, freezing when he saw Michael, face and hands full of blood while his teeth were sunk into a blood bag. There were more littered around him, scattered in various blood types and Michael was greedily enjoying them all. They were going to need more…

“Michael…” Geoff whispered, mouth open at the sight before him. Maybe it hadn’t been a good idea to push him this far, this might ruin his trust as the fledgling’s guardian.

“Hungry..” Michael murmured, pulling the now empty bag from his teeth and moving to grab another. “So hungry.”

“You’re not- not anymore…” Geoff shook his head, reaching forward to grab Michael’s wrists and pull him away from the blood. “You drank enough, you need to stop.”

“Can’t, Geoff.. Why- why’d you make me do that?” Michael whimpered, pulling back against Geoff’s hands and breathing a little too deeply, the sound of it made Geoff wince. 

“I thought it was for the best, and… look, you did make it. Not perfectly to time, but you made it so long..” Geoff sighed, letting Michael pull away but he stood in front of the freezer, the last thing he wanted to do was let Michael drink himself to death. “You did so well, buddy..”

Michael’s growl shocked the eldest vampire, his eyes were red and sharp and he was full of bloodlust. Geoff tried to reach forward to keep him at bay, but he wasn’t a match for the fledgling’s rage and he got knocked to the floor, head slamming back against the wood flooring and making him momentarily dizzy. He could barely fight off Michael’s snapping jaws and hysterical growls, closed fists pounding brutally at every bit of him Michael could reach. Geoff didn’t get a break until Ryan lifted the raging vampire off of him, the Incubus’ arms wrapping tightly around Michael’s chests and pinning his arms in place. His coo’s were quiet and soft, encouraging the vampire to relax and not work himself up, a soft murmur about how he wouldn’t want to lose all that blood he just drank.

Geoff recovered quickly, body naturally fixing the wounds and letting him stumble to his feet. “I’m sorry, Michael, I’m sorry- I thought you were okay…” Geoff murmured, shaking his head at his own stupidity, how could he have done that to Michael? To his fucking fledgling of all things. He’d banned him from blood and Michael had gorged himself from the fear of Geoff not letting him feed again, even if he wouldn’t have dreamed of it, Michael’s instincts didn’t know that.

Once the silence echoed through the room and Michael’s eyes never left Geoff’s, Ryan sighed and pulled at the man’s shoulders, turning him and pushing him in the direction of the stairs. “Come on, you’re covered in blood- Let’s get you showered.” He murmured, hands rubbing the tense muscles of his shoulderblades.

Geoff watched them go, rubbing the heels of his hands into his eyes before standing up and tossing the empty bags into the trash next to the freezer. He reached in and grabbed himself one to heat up in the microwave, jogging up stairs with a sigh. 

Ryan helped Michael slip his shirt over his head, pressing a soft hand against the man’s stomach and pressing a kiss to his forehead. Michael looked sick, like someone who had eaten too much at dinner and now felt swollen and bloated. He reached down to pop the button of the man’s jeans and slide them off, along with his boxers before turning on the shower and switching it to the hottest setting he could, the Vampires always liked artificial warmth. He aided the man into the cascading water before stripping himself down and stepping in, beginning to scrub the blood from the man’s face.

Geoff sat with his elbows on the table, a wine glass of blood in his hand, though he was only taking occasional sips of the warm copper liquid. Jack sighed and sat behind him, placing a gentle hand over top of Geoff’s own and giving him a soft smile. His ears twitched from out of his mane and made Geoff’s smile twitch up as he gazed at the werelion.

“It’s not your fault, you were just trying to help. We all thought he could handle it, not just you.” Jack reassured, rubbing his thumb across the top of Geoff’s hand.

“But, none of you are vampires. I should’ve known, known how far to push… it was too much, seven days was way too long.” Geoff muttered, rubbing at the temples on his forehead. “Now- now he won’t even forgive me, I’ve lost his trust…”

“You’ll get it back, Geoff… it’s just Michael, he’ll be okay. Give it a few days and he’ll be kissing your ass all over again. You’ll see.” 

Geoff had, he’d given it five days and whereas the others were still on Michael’s good list, Geoff wasn’t. He was cuddly towards them, soft kisses and gentle touches, light conversation and friendship… Michael was /better/. He’d just yet to forgive Geoff, despite how many apologies he whispered before bed, or how many kisses he tried to give, or pleads for forgiveness… Michael was stubborn and Geoff was growing more and more distraught. 

The relationship was growing tense, behind the light conversations, there were always undertones of resentment and grudges. Geoff just wanted the entire thing to resolve itself, he just wanted everyone to admit they were monsters, but they adored each other, and that was why they were together. He just wanted things to be okay. 

Gavin was the first to reflect his own feelings about it.

“All of this is bloody stupid, we got along before, nothing has changed- whoever has a stick up their ass needs to get over it.” Gavin declared one evening during dinner, glaring around the table and when no one spoke up, he huffed and stormed off. Presumably to go play Halo by himself.

It may have started off with Geoff and Michael, but sides had quickly been taken and where as Jack and Ray were on his side wholeheartedly, Ryan and Gavin were sympathetic in regards to the curly haired vamp. 

Surprisingly it was the Full Moon that set them back together, Jack was getting chains and ropes ready, so that he could take Ray out to the cabin in the forest they’d built a while back. Ray was sitting in the living room, rubbing his forehead and mentally preparing himself for the onslaught of pain that was going to happen tonight. 

“Are you alright?” Geoff asked softly, his own eyes tired, bags complimenting the iris’ quite nicely. 

“No.” Ray shook his head. “I can’t- I’m preoccupied, I’m not going to be able to resist shifting. We’re going early.”

“Preoccupied with what?” Geoff murmured.. though he was sure he already knew the answer.

“Us.” Ray answered back softly. 

“Does it hurt now?” Geoff questioned, running a hand across the werewolves thigh softly.

“Yes.” Ray admitted, closing his eyes and whimpering softly.

“When do you leave?” 

“As soon as possible, hopefully… if Jack can hurry up.” Ray glanced over at him, but he didn’t seem to be going any faster.

It was five minutes later that things escalated, and Ray was on his knees in the middle of the living room, outside was still bright and the fact that the werewolf was already hinting signs of changing wasn’t comforting in the least. They didn’t have werewolf proof anything here, and the idea that Ray could lose control and go rampant on them was unsettling. 

“Can you drive him?!” Gavin squeaked out as he kept a wary eye on the man breathing deeply in the middle of the living room. “Please, Jack!?”

“I can’t! There’s too much of a risk of him changing mid-drive, it’s better if we get him into the basement and tie him up as much as possible.” Jack announced, obviously shocked by Ray’s evident lack of control this time. Ryan nodded at him, expressing all the calmness Jack wished he could manage.

“What do you need us to do?” He asked, resting a hand on Gavin’s shoulder softly.

“Let’s, uh. Help me get him to the basement.” Jack announced, pulling Ryan over to the werewolf and lifting the man’s smaller body up to a standing position. “The rest of you? Grab the chains.”

They struggled down the steps, pausing when Ray emitted a flurry of growls before they continued, very nearly tripping down the wood. Jack motioned for Ryan to help sit him against the wall, before moving to frantically grab some of the chains and try to figure out how to lace them in a strategic way that would ensure they held the werewolf. 

Ray breathed in and out, in through his nose and out through his mouth repeatedly, eyes closed and clenching and unclenching his fists. Michael watched curiously, only looking away when Jack handed him a chained cuff and told him to put it on Ray’s arm. Michael moved closer, crouching down before the dark haired werewolf and gaping a bit when Ray held up his arm. He swore he saw the man’s shoulder break out of socket.

“How do you do that?” Michael whispered, mostly to himself and less as if he was expecting an answer from the man.

“Keep your focus on what’s important.” Ray offered quietly, slumping his arm when Michael fastened it around his wrist. Michael jerked back when Ray’s mouth snapped in his direction briefly before returning to the calm exterior.

“Why is he changing? It’s not even dark…” Gavin muttered in shock, staying behind Jack… just in case. 

“I don’t know- stress, maybe.” Jack shook his head. “He’s never done it before…”

Geoff fastened Ray’s other arm in a cuff, running a hand across the man’s sweat dripped hair and taking a step back when he saw the bone snap and reposition. Ray’s scream of pain was more than audible, body slumping forward and pressing his chest against the floor as he called out. Jack looked over, eyes widening and he quickly tossed the last two cuffs to Ryan, finishing hammering them into the floor just before. 

“Michael, Geoff, hold him down.” Jack told them, making his way over and pressing his hands on either side of Ray’s face. “Sh, Ray, hold on… Just a few more minutes. Hold on for a few more moments.”

Geoff and Michael pinned him down as Ryan attached the rest of the chains, tying one around his midsection once Jack said they had the time for it. 

“Okay, you guys- you can leave.” Jack breathed out, scooting farther away from the man in the center of the basement and leaning up against the stairs. 

“I’m staying.” Geoff announced, following Jack’s lead and sitting next to him. 

“Me too.” Michael nodded, moving to sit down next to Geoff. 

“Yeah.” Ryan agreed, sitting just on Jack’s right.

“Well, you’re all dumb, then.” Gavin muttered, but moved to sit in between Jack and Ryan as well. 

“It’s not pretty.” Jack warned, shaking his head softly.

“Neither is Gavin, but we put up with him.” Geoff snarked, smiling at the chorus of laughs.

“Hey!” Gavin cried out, pouting over at the man, who scoffed. 

Jack hadn’t been lying when he said it wasn’t pretty, within seconds they were well aware of that as Ray’s body contorted and the only sounds were his violent cries and spasms. Every bone in his body broke, and then positioned themselves better, only rebreaking once more to try to get out of the cuffs. His face was distorted, less Ray and more monster, snapping at them like he had no clue who they were.

Ray’s nails ended up cutting into his own skin, frantically clawing at his own body and they were cruelly aware now of why Ray always had wounds after a full moon even if Jack promised he hadn’t gotten loose. Ray’s cries never stopped, but they turned more feral as the night progressed, hoarser as his voice broke and rebroke, similar to his bones. 

In the middle of the night, Geoff had managed to come up with a reason for Ray’s odd behavior. 

“What if it was us?” Geoff murmured, watching Ray’s body contort against the cuffs. 

“What?” Michael murmured, eyes opening at the sudden voice, they’d all spent the night in a soft silence, both too afraid and too worried to talk.

“What if it was us? The reason he changed so early… he said he was preoccupied earlier.” Geoff whispered.

“Because we’re fighting? We’ve fought before.” Michael retorted.

“Never like this, you’ve never ignored me for more than a day.” Geoff offered quietly, running a hand across his face.

“Is this about you or Ray?” Michael grumbled.

“Both.” Geoff shrugged.

“I think Geoff’s right.” Jack agreed, glancing over at Michael with a soft expression. “It’s not your fault, it’s both of you- all of us, really. But, we need to resolve it by next month… definitely. For Ray’s sake.”

“I really am sorry..” Geoff offered.

“I know. I just- I- I was fucking hurt, sick the entire last day, you should’ve noticed…” Michael murmured.

“I should’ve. You’re right.. I just wanted you to have control.” Geoff sighed, reaching over to wrap an arm across the younger vampires shoulders. “You can’t be a fledgling forever.”

“Yeah… I think I’ll get some pointers from Ray, actually…” Michael nodded.

“He’s one tough son of a bitch, ain’t he?” Ryan agreed, looking fondly over at the still trembling werewolf.

“I cried the first time I watched him change…” Jack admitted to the silence.

“I almost want to.” Geoff agreed.

“Gavin fell asleep… the insensitive bastard.” Michael laughed.

“Hope he wakes up with a chewed off wing.” Geoff snarked. 

 

Ray woke up bloodied and wounded, body sore and hands locked in place, it wasn’t uncommon; he grew used to the feeling after having to do it every month; but this time it was a bit different. He looked over for Jack and found four others surrounding the bearded man, their smiles were broad and filled with relief as Ray breathed out softly. The sight was adorable really, but the one that caught his eye most was Geoff’s arm around Michael once more, and he smiled despite the pain racing through his body.

“You guys are cute.” He whispered out, voice hoarse and rough.

“Yeah, and you’re tougher than all of us combined.” Geoff admitted, shaking his head in appreciation.

“Yeah, well obviously. That goes without saying, have you seen me lift?” Ray laughed out, the echoed sounds were a chorus to his ears.

“No.” Michael shot back, already standing up.

“Help me out of these cuffs, would you?”

“I don’t know, the chained dog look is kind of a good one on you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!(:


End file.
